


Cabin Weekend

by MasterSpamano



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterSpamano/pseuds/MasterSpamano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn takes Gus out for a relaxing weekend, but will they really be able to relax?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I ever seriously wrote, so it is quite old. But who doesn't love the rare Shawn/Gus slash?

“You have to stop working my route for me!” Gus told Shawn angrily.

“Oh come on, you needed the extra time, anyway. I need your help on this case.” Shawn said waving a file folder in front of Gus’s face, he smiled slightly, because he was the only one who knew the file was empty.

“Well, at least stop doing it better than me!” Gus said, pouting.

“Not my fault” Shawn said jokingly, “You know they still like you best”

They reached Gus’s blue car while they were talking. Gus reached into his pocket, about to reach his keys, but he found nothing. Gus looked at Shawn a bit confused as Shawn lifted up the keys, smiling. “How did you…?” Gus asked slowly.

“Come on, Gus, ask me a hard question every now and then.” He leaned down to unlock the trunk of the car. In that one little movement, Gus’s mind ran wild.

He leaned down with Shawn and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him up to his chest. He kissed Shawn’s neck and took a quick nip at his ear. He heard Shawn moan as he pulled him closer, rubbing his hard cock against Shawn’s ass. He didn’t care that they were in public, right in front of the doctor’s office where he sold his pharmaceutical supplies. He didn’t care that this could hurt his and Shawn’s reputation. All he cared about was the man in his arms, his best friend, his would be lover.

Shawn coughed. “Dude, what are you waiting for, put your case in the trunk and hop in the car, I’m driving” He walked away as he said this.

Gus shook his head, trying to rid himself of his fantasy. That felt real, he thought. He looked down as he put his supplies in the trunk. He saw that he now had a bulge in the front of his pants. I can’t believe I got that turned on just looking at Shawn’s backside. He was confused. He’s known Shawn forever, he can’t be having fantasies about his best friend, he didn’t even know why he was having fantasies about him, he never had them before.

Shawn honked the horn, “Come on man! Get in!” Shawn was a bit concerned by Gus’s behavior, but he just chalked it up to his work hours. If Gus wasn’t on his route selling some drug, he was with Shawn helping to try to solve a case that the chief gave them. Gus needed a rest that is why Shawn decided to take him away for the weekend. Just the two of them, Henry was lending Shawn his cabin out in the forest so they could go fishing at the lake. Shawn hated fishing, really, but Gus would enjoy the outdoors. With no cases to solve, everything would be good.

“Where exactly are we going?” Gus asked Shawn, a little more than panicked. He knew Shawn, Shawn would most likely be dragging him off to some far off place on some random hunch for the latest case. Gus hated these trips, not only did they add unnecessary miles onto his company car and ruin his tires, but they weren’t really worth it. They would end up going on an hour long trip, only to ask one question and then have to rush right back to Santa Barbara.

“We are going on a trip for the weekend. We just need to stop at the office first.” Gus groaned, if they stopped at the office then this was definitely a case related trip. Shawn heard this and grinned, knowing what was going through his partner’s head. “Don’t worry, it’s only a quick stop” Shawn reassured his friend. In truth, he had secretly packed both his and Gus’s suitcases and hid them in the office, he just needed to go and pick them up.

Once they got there, Shawn practically bolted out of the car, “Be right back,” he yelled, “don’t move!” Gus was really starting to worry now, if Shawn was this excited then it couldn’t be good. Shawn came rushing back, after only being in the office for a minute and stuffed two large duffle bags into the trunk and hopped in the car. He wanted to start driving as quickly as he could, before Gus could start having second thoughts. “See, told you it wouldn’t be very long. And now we are on our way!” Shawn looked at Gus with a huge smile on his face, trying to be reassuring.

The smile had the opposite effect with Gus, however. He started to feel even more panicked. This can’t be good, thought Gus. Where could Shawn be taking him?

The trip lasted longer than Gus had expected, and of course when they stopped for snacks, Shawn ate not only his share, but Gus’s as well. Aside from that usual tradition, the trip was uneventful. When they started driving down a small, secluded road surrounded by trees, Gus started running all of their current cases through his mind, trying to think of one that might bring them this far from Santa Barbara. He couldn’t think of anything. “Why are we here, Shawn?”

“Wait and see. It’ll be a good surprise.” Shawn said with another big grin. He started slowing down as they reached the end of the road. As they drove into the clearing, they could see the cabin. It wasn’t the best of cabins, but it would serve Shawn’s purpose. Shawn might be seen as a snide, overbearing, insensitive joker, but he really did care about Gus.

“Come on, man. Let’s go check this joint out.” Shawn said, getting out of the car and walking towards the cabin. He looked back at Gus to see if he’s following him. He saw him still sitting in the car. “Dude, what are you doing, come on.” He walked back to the car and opened Gus’s door. “What you waiting for, a written invitation?” Shawn joked.

He didn’t know that Gus was stuck in his spot, fantasizing about what they could do to each other while at the secluded cabin, alone. He was imagining taking Shawn on every surface of the cabin, maybe even moving outside, if they got tired of going at in the cabin. He shook himself mentally, when he heard Shawn his door. He felt his face heat from being caught daydreaming, and he couldn’t look Shawn in the eye. He unbuckled his belt and stepped out of the car, not realizing that Shawn hadn’t backed up away from the door. He nearly crashed into Shawn, he briefly looked up, seeing that their faces were a few inches apart. He quickly looked down again, his face was on fire with embarrassment.

Shawn backed away slowly, smirking at his friend, feeling the heat radiate off him in waves. He grabbed Gus’s wrist and started pulling him towards the house. “Let’s go explore, then we can grab our stuff and unpack.”

“Unpack?” Gus asked confused and flustered at what had just happened.

“Yeah, it’s what you do when you remove clothes and such from a suitcase” Shawn looking back at Gus, still pulling him towards the cabin. He let go of Gus slowly, once they got into the cabin, resisting the urge to pull Gus into him. He walked away from Gus. “Come on Gus, what’s up? Lose the ability to think on the way here?”

The blush that Gus was finally losing came back full force at Shawn’s inquiry. He had been busy the whole time that Shawn was pulling him towards the cabin thinking of all the things that he would do to Shawn if he continued to hold his wrist. He was just dwelling on how disappointed he was when Shawn let go and Shawn asked him what was up. “Oh, n-nothing… just wondering why we’re here”

“To relax, silly. Don’t be a sad little porcupine. I brought you here so you could get some much needed relaxation. I know you’ve been working hard lately, especially since we’ve been taking on so many extra cases, and you’ve had to do your route all by yourself, since I haven’t been able to help you.” 

Gus makes a scoffing sound, he didn’t need help with his route, though it did go by quicker with Shawn help. “So why did we come up here of all places?”

“Can’t a guy take his best friend out in the wilderness for a weekend without playing 20 questions? I’m going to go get our stuff, why don’t you look around and pick a room. I’ve been here before, so it doesn’t really matter to me where I stay.” With that Shawn walked back out the cabin and was back quickly with the two duffle bags. Gus barely had time to collect his thoughts and look at the two rooms, picking the one that looked a bit cleaner than the other.

“Good pick” Shawn said right behind Gus, he could even feel Shawn’s breath rushing against his neck. He looked around to see what Shawn had meant. “This is always my dad’s room, he always makes sure it’s clean, the bed is really good, you know my dad’s back.” He said this laughing as he tossed Gus’s bag on his bed and moved to the room that he would take, though he hoped he wouldn’t be staying there very long. “I’m going for a swim, suit up if you want to join me.” He closed his door after he said that, he quickly changed into some trunks that he had packed and headed out to the lake that was near the cabin. 

Gus saw him heading out to the lake from his window. He was searching through the bag that Shawn had packed for him. Wow, he thought, he packed everything, he must have been planning this for a while. He looked out the window, seeing Shawn dive into the water. After seeing Shawn resurface, dripping wet, Gus couldn’t wait to get out to the lake. He couldn’t change fast enough. He almost ran to the lake. When Shawn saw him coming, Gus slowed down so he wouldn’t seem too anxious. He didn’t waste any time though, diving into the water, right next to Shawn. Shawn gasped and sputtered as the wave washed over him. “Oh my God! This water is freezing” Gus yelled when he broke from the water, gasping.

Shawn started laughing. “I would have told you, but you seemed so eager.” 

Gus growled at Shawn as he pushed another wave at Shawn. “Eager my ass, you wouldn’t have told me anyway.”

“You’re right” Shawn said laughing and he splashed Gus back. 

They started having a water fight, splashing each other and pulling each other under the water. Shawn grabbed Gus around the waist, and he felt Gus automatically tense up, preparing to get pulled under the water. Shawn took advantage of Gus taking a deep breath to pull him into a light kiss. Gus’s eyes shot open as Shawn pulled away from him smiling.

“W-what?”

“Sorry, Gus. Couldn’t help myself.” Shawn backed away from Gus, trying to gage Gus’s reaction to what had just happened. He could tell Gus was confused, but he was also blushing embarrassed at what had just happened. Then Shawn saw something that made his heart soar. He saw Gus bring his hand up and lightly touch where Shawn had just kissed. Gus gave a small little smile that he didn’t think Shawn noticed. But there were few things that Shawn missed, he definitely didn’t miss Gus’s hot half naked body swaying slightly in the water in front of him. “I’m going back to the cabin, I smell like fish water.”

Gus just stood there, still holding his lips as Shawn jumped out of the water and walked back to the cabin, without looking back. He is so hot! Gus thought quickly before berating himself. What was he thinking? He’s been friends with Shawn for ages. That kiss probably meant nothing, just some whim of Shawn’s, nothing more.  
Once Gus collected his wits and calmed down he followed Shawn to the cabin slowly. When he walked in he could hear the shower running. He walked into the room that he had chosen and began looking for clothes that he could put on after his own shower. He had finally picked something when he heard the shower turn off and saw Shawn walk out of the room with only his towel on. He must be teasing me! Why does he have to show off his hot body to me continuously? 

Once he saw Shawn shut the door to his room, Gus hurried into the shower, he couldn’t remember the last time he took a shower that quick. He dressed quickly in his clothes and walked into his room. It was dark so he started reaching up and down the walks trying to find a switch. “You aren’t going to find it going that way.” Gus jumped as he heard Shawn’s voice coming from the direction of the bed. He reached to the other side of the door and found the switch right away. He turned it on, and his eyes opened wide with shock at what he found.

“W-what ar-are you doing in my bed?” Gus said while fighting the urge to jump on the bed and attack Shawn who, just dressed in the towel that he walked out of the bathroom with, was lying on the bed. He was shining slightly, still a little bit wet from the shower he had just taken. 

“Getting comfortable,” Shawn said as he wiggled a bit in the bed to emphasize his point. Gus saw Shawn squirm and he couldn’t help but wish it was him that Shawn was wiggling on. 

“Isn’t that what your own room is for?” Gus said jokingly, try to ease the tension he felt in this situation.

“But I like this room so much better” Shawn said with a wink.

“I can switch you.” Shawn rolled his eyes when he heard this, Gus obviously didn’t get his meaning.

“No, Gus, I like this room better because you’re in it.” Shawn stated matter of factly. He waved Gus over and patted the bed next to where he was laying. Gus looked a bit worried but he came over and sat down next to Shawn.

“I don’t understand, Shawn.”

“Sh… Just let this happen.” Shawn said as he climbed onto Gus and leaned in to kiss him.

Gus put his hands on his friend’s bare chest. “Shawn” he almost moaned, “We can’t do this. “

“Yes, we can. I want you. And I’ve seen you watching me. So, I assume you want me too. I don’t see a problem with this.”He leaned in further, feeling no resistance from Gus, and kissed his best friend of over twenty years. It was a chaste kiss, but soon became something more, as Shawn lightly bit and licked Gus’s lower lip. Gus opened his mouth in a quiet moan. Shawn took full advantage and slowly slipped his tongue into Gus’s mouth, tasting him for the first time. His tongue explored the warm, moist recesses of Gus’s mouth. As he started massaging Gus’s tongue with his own he felt Gus moan into his mouth. He broke away and they both were panting. 

Between gasps Gus managed to say, “That… was…amazing. You are right… I do want you.”

“I know” Shawn said with a snicker, he leaned down again and started kissing Gus some more. Gus reached up and grabbed the back of Shawn’s neck, pulling him closer to him. Shawn pulled away a bit sooner than Gus would have liked, he vocalized this distaste with a soft groan. Shawn smiled, but then he started kissing Gus’s neck, sucking, biting, licking. Everywhere on Gus tasted so good to Shawn, he wanted to taste as much of him as he possibly could. He felt Gus turn his head as he moved to give Shawn better access to his throat. Shawn smiled at this, and he bit down hard onto Gus’s shoulder, not hard enough to make it bleed, but enough to where it might bruise afterwards. Gus groans in both pain and pleasure.

Shawn couldn’t stand the sounds Gus was making anymore. He physically needed more. He started pulling at Gus’s clothes, trying to get Gus’s shirt off. Gus lifted his arms up as Shawn pulled his shirt off roughly. Next Shawn moved to Gus’s pants. He started pulling them down. Gus arched his ass up a bit to try to help Shawn remove the offending piece of clothing. Both moaned at that small movement, as their hard cocks rubbed up against each other. Gus quickly whipped the towel Shawn was wearing off and tossed it across the room. By this time, Shawn had ripped both Gus’s pants and his boxers off. Shawn sat up a bit, looking down at Gus. "You are the hottest creature I’ve ever seen, you know that right?” 

Gus just smiled at that comment, as he too checked out Shawn. He had to agree with Shawn’s comment though, Gus had never seen anyone as sexy as Shawn was right then. He pulled Shawn back down onto him and kissed him deeply. “You’re so sexy” Gus managed to say, with his lips pressed onto Shawn’s.

Shawn broke their kiss to started kissing lower on Gus. He kissed his lovers jaw, neck, shoulder. He then moved down to his chest. He moved to one nipple kissing it lightly. He heard Gus gasp at his touch and he knew he was doing something right. He started sucking on the nipple, he felt Gus shudder as his teeth grazed it. He smiled feeling this response. He moved to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. He looked up at Gus and saw his lust filled eyes. He smiled again, rising up and giving Gus one of the most passionate kisses he’s ever had. When he finally broke the kiss Gus pulled him close and whispered in his ear, “I want you so bad.”

Shawn was even more turned on when he heard this, this is what he wanted to hear, why they went to the middle of nowhere just for some time alone. Gus saw Shawn’s eyes cloud with lust and he loved that look on him. He loved how Shawn was looking at him. Shawn kissed him lightly one more time before he started traveling down Gus, kissing every bit of him that crossed his path. He felt Gus squirm as he started getting closer and closer to his hard cock. He smiled as he sat in between Gus’s legs. He lightly kissed the head of his lover’s dick. He felt and heard the loud moan that Gus let escape. He smiled again to himself as he took Gus in his mouth, taking in as much of him as he could. He heard Gus’s sharp intake of breath. He started swirling his tongue around the man’s head, lightly dragging his teeth along the length in his mouth. He loved the taste, he didn’t want to stop. 

He started lightly rubbing Gus’s entrance, knowing that Gus was very distracted at the moment. He stuck a finger in Gus’s entrance, looking up at his friend for some type of reaction, he got none, so he added a second, lowly thrusting in and out with his fingers. He heard Gus groan as he added a third finger. Gus was more concerned with what Shawn was doing with his mouth than the intrusion in his body.

He almost yelled in disappointment and despair when Shawn pulled off him. He looked at Shawn wondering why he pulled away. And he saw Shawn take out some lubricant, and put a generous amount on his hard throbbing cock. Gus looked up curiously, not really processing what was happening. Then he felt Shawn bring his cock to his entrance. He shuddered, knowing what would come next. Shawn looked into Gus’s eyes. “I love you, man, I really do.”

“I know Shawn, I love you too.” 

“I know this is going to hurt and I’m sorry. Tell me when you can handle more.” Gus nodded at this, preparing himself for Shawn’s entrance. Shawn slowly thrust himself into Gus, he felt Gus’s tight wall surrounding his member. All he wanted to do was thrust in and out of Gus, harder and harder, but he resisted, not wanting to hurt his friend, his lover. He felt Gus tighten with the pain. “You have to relax, it’s the only way to make it better.” Shawn kissed Gus lightly, trying to reassure and alleviate the pain of his lover.

Gus took a couple minutes to adjust. But then he moved his hips trying to get Shawn to move further inside him. Shawn understood this and he started to pull himself out almost all the way, before thrusting back in. Both moaned at this action. Shawn kept up a steady pace, wanting to go faster, but not wanting to tear Gus. Gus had a different opinion though, “F-faster, Shawn, harder.”

Shawn obeyed all too willingly. He started thrusting in and out of Gus, harder, faster, searching for the sweet spot in Gus that he knew would make this all more pleasant for him. He found that spot faster than he thought he would. He rubbed up against the bundle of nerves as he thrust into Gus, Gus moaned loudly, bucking up into Shawn. Both were sweating and panting from the work they were doing. He kept on thrusting, occasional moans filling the air. Finally Shawn felt like he was going to burst. He looked down at Gus, knowing he was about to cum as well, he could feel his walls squeezing him with each thrust. 

Shawn couldn’t take it anymore and he thrust into Gus with all his might, cuming inside of Gus, hard. Gus came right after that, spilling cum onto both him and Shawn. Shawn collapsed onto Gus, breathing heavily. He lost all will to move, but after about a minute he slowly pulled out of Gus and lied down beside him. Both felt the loss of Shawn moving away with sadness. But Shawn then pulled Gus into his arms, kissed him lightly on the lips and whispered, “I love you so much.”  
Gus smiled, kissing Shawn back. “I love you too. Thanks for taking me out this weekend.”

“Anytime” Shawn said with a wink. With that Shawn pulled Gus a little bit closer and laid his head on his chest. Shortly after that he was fast asleep. 

Gus smiled and kissed the top of Shawn’s head, knowing that there would be plenty more of this as the weekend continued.

**Author's Note:**

> If they seemed out of character, it's because they probably were, but that's the fun of it. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
